Various panel systems are used for covering internal and external wall or ceiling surfaces. The Applicant has proposed various modular systems in Australian Patent Application No. 2008288672. The Applicant has made further developments in modular panel systems.
Reference to any document in this specification does not constitute an admission that such document is prior art, that it is validly combinable with other documents or that it forms part of the common general knowledge.
The present invention may provide an improved panel system, or may at least to provide the public with a useful choice.